Stoick the Soprano
by animalsarepeopletoo
Summary: When one year-old Hiccup demands a lullaby, his father is not so sure that he can comply. One-shot.


**Hey, guys!**

 ***singsongy voice* I'm BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK!**

 **I hope you guys like this one! It took a long time to write, especially with the research I had to do about babies and rhyming. *shudders* I'll never be the same again.**

 **This one shot will be father/son bonding. Be prepared for the feels!**

 **Alright, my viewers. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Stoick the Soprano**

Hiccup was crying. Again.

With a sigh, Stoick rubbed his temples. That boy had been bawling a lot lately. Whether it was because the one year-old couldn't sleep, or he didn't like something in his room, the chief had no idea. He wasn't great with kids, even his own son.

"WAAAAAAAA!" Hiccup screamed from the other room. "WAAAAAAAAAA!"

Stoick threw down his charcoal pencil. He had been trying to work on chief business, but with Hiccup's crying, it was nearly impossible. Maybe he could calm him down, then return to his work. Yes. That was what he'd do. With a decided nod, he stalked off to Hiccup's nursery.

The little boy was writhing like mad in his crib. However, when Stoick came in, he stopped and grunted, like he was trying to sit up and see his father.

"Hiccup," began Stoick, and walked over to his son's bed, "what's wrong?"

Hiccup blinked up. A smile stretched across his full and youthful lips. Stoick couldn't help but chuckle back.

"There's my boy," he said. "Now, Hiccup, I've got to go work on my chief business. You can't cry. You're distracting me from things I really need to do."

The toddler raised his arms like he wanted Stoick to pick him up. The broad man did, and cuddled Hiccup close to his chest.

It had been hard without Val to help him raise Hiccup. Being a chief took up a lot of his time- time that a father was supposed to spend with his son. He knew that Hiccup missed him and wanted him to be there beside him. But Stoick was just too busy…

The Viking finished rocking and looked down. Hiccup's eyes were fluttering shut. With a quiet smile, he set the baby back in his crib and tried to tip-toe out.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

No such luck.

Stoick sighed and turned back. His figure loomed over Hiccup, and his son stopped his sniveling. It was like magic. No Stoick, endless sobbing, Stoick, aw, this kid was an angel.

"Hiccup, you've got to stop crying," he said in a low voice. "I can't hold you while I work, and you're supposed to be asleep, anyway. Babies need rest. Especially if they're going to be a chief someday."

Hiccup cocked his head and stared up with wide green eyes. "Da-da?"

Stoick softened. Just a little. "Yes. Da-da says quiet. Can you do that for your father, son?"

"Waba," said Hiccup. "Wubby."

"Alright, then." Stoick pointed to the door. "I'm going to leave. Don't cry, little Hiccup. I'm always here for you, and I think that you're tough. Maybe once you grow up, you'll get... bigger. Stronger. Hungrier. Hiccup, mark my words, my boy, you'll be a great chief." He patted his son's head.

"Bub-bye," gurgled Hiccup.

Stoick grinned. "That's right. Goodbye."

"Wub-ba-bye!"

"Er... yes." He waved his hand awkwardly and stepped back. "Goodnight, Hiccup."

Thinking that he had finally won, Stoick began to strut out of the room. He held back a groan when Hiccup whimpered. But he didn't scream. He simply said, "Mah-mah."

Stoick froze. Did he just say...

"Mah-mah," Hiccup repeated. The chief slowly pivoted to face his son. Hiccup was trying to sit up in his crib. Stoick came over and looked down at the boy.

Hiccup pointed to his untouched stuffed animal- a soft green dragon. Valka had given him it after he was a few days old, but he had been terrified of it ever since Stoick could remember. It now sat on his dresser where his other toys were.

"Mah-mah," said Hiccup. "Mah-mah wub-ba-bye."

What? Was Hiccup saying, "Mama bye-bye?" No, that couldn't be it. Hiccup knew how to say goodbye. He must've been wanting something else...

"Hiccup? Do you want your dragon?" Stoick started to walk over to get it, but stopped at Hiccup's shriek. "No? Then, tell me, my boy, what's wrong?"

Hiccup sighed, as if he was the adult and was explaining something to a very small child.

"Mah-mah ba ba ba bub-ba-bye," he insisted.

Hmm... Stoick knew that Hiccup couldn't pronounce the letter "L" yet, usually replacing it with "B", and tried to decipher it.

"Your mother- or mah-mah... la la la..." Suddenly, Stoick understood. "Lullaby. Valka used to sing you lullabies. I had forgotten." He smiled at the memory. " _'I'm a Viking Through and Through'_ , the Hooligan tribe song, ' _The Place for Me'_... those were a few she used to sing you."

Hiccup nodded his round head enthusiastically. "Wub-ba-bye. Sssssi-ing." He laid back down on his blankets and waited for something.

Stoick crossed his arms. "I'm sorry, Hiccup, but Valka isn't here to sing you lullabies anymore... believe me, my boy, I wish she was."

The one-year old's brow creased. "Oo. Oo sssss-ing."

"Hiccup." Stoick was understanding now. "I'm not singing to you."

"Wub-ba-bye."

" _Hiccup_ …!"

"Wub-bub-bub-bub-bub-bub-bub-bub-bub-bub-"

Stoick threw his hands up and practically yelled, "Fine!"

Hiccup sniffed, scared at his father's outburst. He looked about to cry again.

Stoick tried to fix the situation by calming down and speaking quietly. "No... no... I mean... of course I'll do it. I want to!"

He was relieved to see his son smile.

"Alright…" Stoick shifted. What was he supposed to sing, after all? He tried to think. Well, Gobber liked to sing from time to time. Maybe he could pick out a song that Gobber had sung. He thought of one that the blacksmith enjoyed to belt out while he was working.

"Okay," said Stoick. "Here we go…"

He took in a breath.

" _Vikings high,_

 _Vikings low,_

 _Vikings scary, hairy, old_

 _Come now, round_

 _Down the road_

 _To the tale I sailed the world_."

Stoick was more of just speaking the song, but Hiccup cooed in delight and clapped his hands. Meanwhile, Stoick was blushing furiously. The great chief of Berk, Stoick the Vast, O Hear His Name and Tremble, Ugh, Ugh had sang. A lullaby, of all things.

Stoick sighed. "Alright, that's enough for one night. Goodnight, Hiccup." He tried to leave, but wasn't surprised when Hiccup protested.

"One more?" said Stoick.

"Uh-huh," Hiccup agreed.

He sighed another time, then cleared his throat. "Fine…

" _The deep blue sea is the place for me_

 _Fathoms below our earth_

 _I took my boat out on that water_

 _Just as the clouds gave birth_

 _The weather was rough, the sea brine_

 _It was a wonder I did survive_

 _But even though I was nearly tossed_

 _I knew that the ocean,_

 _A place I was nearly lost,_

 _And that the deep blue sea_

 _Was the place for me_."

Stoick coughed, ready to stop. "No more, Hiccup. Two should be enough."

But Hiccup wasn't satisfied. He whined and shook his hands for more. Stoick knew that if he left, his son would cry and scream like before. It was either sing or hear that.

"But, Hiccup, I don't know any more songs," he explained. "I can't, even if I wanted to."

Hiccup looked at him pointedly, like he knew something that Stoick didn't.

"Gob gob," he babbled. "Gob gob."

What, Gobber? How could Gobber help?

Realization struck him. _Oh_ , he thought. _Hiccup knows that Gobber has picked up a lot of songs._ He regarded his son with a prideful eye. _He's a smart, lad, he is._

"You want me to go get Gobber?" said Stoick.

Hiccup nodded with a grin.

Stoick rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay. I'll go… gods, this is not what I was expecting to do tonight…"

But Stoick left his one year-old a moment later. After all, who could say no to that face?

* * *

"Oh! Hey, Stoick, what are you doin' here?" Gobber chuckled, opening the door a little wider. Stoick had just arrived at the forge, panting from having to run. He didn't want to leave Hiccup alone for too long.

"Gobber…" He felt ashamed of what he had been doing the past couple of minutes. "It's Hiccup."

Gobber's face paled, like he thought something horrible had happened. "Wha'? What's goin' on with the wee little lad? Is 'e sick?"

"No…"

"Hurt?"

"No, he's not hurt…"

Gobber scratched his head with his real hand. "Well, then, what's wrong with 'im?"

"He's…" Stoick blew out a breath, avoiding eye contact. "He wants me to sing him a lullaby..."

The blacksmith blinked, not registering this at first. "Wants you too…" His mouth upturned in a grin. "He wants you to sing!" He laughed. "A lullaby, of all the songs!"

Stoick looked and felt shocked. "Gobber! I thought you would understand!"

"Oh, no, I do…" He swiped his nose. "It's jus'... you, Stoick, chief of Berk, are being requested to-"

"I know!" Stoick shouted, then tried to calm down. "I know. Gobber, look, I came for your help. I sang Hiccup all the songs I knew… well, would be okay to sing to. I was hoping that maybe you would sing to him for a spell, just so he can fall asleep."

Gobber's smile faded. "Me? Sing a lullaby?"

"It'd do me a great favor, friend."

The other Viking still looked hesitant. "I don' know, Stoick…"

Stoick tried to look desperate, and it wasn't hard, because he was inside. "Gobber, as a friend… and your chief… please, _please_ help me."

Gobber's brows pinched together. He had never heard Stoick _this_ distressed.

"Eh…," he started. "Alright."

Stoick let relief flood his face. "Thank you, Gobber. Thank you."

Gobber waved his hand like it was nothing. "Sure. The lad's a cutie, yeh know. Well, let's get this o'er with…"

* * *

Hiccup had a big grin on his face when they came up to his room. He knew what was going on: these strong, humongous Vikings were going to sing to him. He would savor every moment of it.

Stoick gestured to Gobber. "Alright, then. Sing."

Gobber's cheeks flushed, and he stammered. "W-well, I was maybe thinking t-that we could wait a little bit… have a cup o' tea... or maybe sing together…"

"I don't know anymore songs! That's why I came and got you in the first place!"

The blacksmith fumbled with his hook. "I s'pose, but, the tune of this one is real catchy. You'll get it right away. Stoick, I agreed to this as a favor. Well, return the favor now by singin' along with me!"

Stoick opened his mouth to fire back, but he caught himself. It was true. This was the least he could do after asking Gobber to do something as… _embarrassing_ as this.

"Fine," Stoick snapped. "But you first."

With a chuckle, Gobber nodded and prepared to sing.

" _I'm the moon, way up high_

 _Sleeping white in the sky_

 _I'm the moon, I'm like a star_

 _And I love you just the way you are_."

Stoick raised an eyebrow at the lyrics.

Gobber shrugged. "My mum used to sing it to me. Now, your turn. Oh, and, Stoick… you're a star!"

The chief groaned, but Hiccup was looking so excited that he had to oblige.

" _I'm a star… small and bright_

 _I only come out during the night_ -"

He came over to Hiccup with a smile.

"- _I'm a star, I'm like the moon_

 _And Hiccup, I love you_."

Gobber joined in the singing,

" _I'm a star, watching up above_

 _Singing, dancing, filled with love_

 _Hiccup, you must go to sleep_

 _Or your father will weep and weep_."

Stoick glared at the blacksmith, but continued.

" _I'm a star, shooting fast_

 _Hiccup, this song will be the last_

 _I'm a star, now go to bed_

 _Singing really, really hurts my head_."

Gobber took over,

" _Hiccup, please, close your eyes_

 _Or we'll be singing till sunrise_

 _We're a moon and a star, only the best_

 _Wee one, it's you who needs to rest."_

Stoick knew that this was the last part of it, and tried to make it good, but he was awful at poetry.

" _Hiccup, I know you have gloom_

 _Believe, I miss your mother, too_

 _Now we've sang, don't make another peep_

 _It's time for you to go to sleep…_ "

He glanced down at Hiccup in the crib. His son's eyes were fluttering, but he had a lethargic smile playing his lips. With a soft sigh, the boy let go to sleep's tug and went limp.

Stoick bent down and kissed the baby's head.

"Love, you, Hiccup," he whispered. "And I always will."

* * *

 **DAAAAWWWWW. Those feels are real.**

 **So, what did you all think? Good? Awful as Stoick's poetry (I'm so sorry, I know the songs were bad)? Okay? Please let me know, I really enjoy reading your comments!**

 **If you guys have any requests for one-shots, I'm ready for them now! Let 'em rip!**

 **So, I plan to do a one-shot every other day from now. I wrote Axestrid two days ago, and plan to do another two days from now. So, plenty of time to request a story if you guys want to.**

 **Thank you guys for viewing, reviewing, liking, or following this one-shot! I hope you guys liked it!**

 **Until the next story, then. See you soon!**


End file.
